Aftermath
by JussCallMeBilly
Summary: Post Dearly Beloved. And they hugged each other tighter than they ever had before, knowing that they never would again... RM SS
1. Thats not my blood

Title- Aftermath

Author- Monica

Disclaimer- All the wonderful characters and plots belong to the people of FOX. I own nothing! Sadly!

Summary- Post Season Finale

Spoilers- Dearly Beloved

Genre- Drama/angst

Rating- PG-13, not any worse than on the show

Author's Notes- This is my first O.C fanfiction (only my 2nd fanfiction in general) so you may hate it. I would have thought a lot more people would have written about the season finale, but hardly anyone has, so I'm happy to help. I would love hundreds of reviews, even if you hate it! Anything compliments (love 'em), flames, or constructive criticism. Enjoy.

Chapter 1.

" That's Not _My_ Blood..."

This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to Marissa Cooper. _The_ Marissa Cooper. She raised her hand to her stinging cheek. God, did it sting. She couldn't stop her hands from shivering. A coldness had settled over her that she couldn't place. Numbness was making it's way slowly up her legs, steadily swallowing her whole. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was barely aware of Ryan's presence next to her.

He wanted to comfort her, needed to comfort her, yet all he could do was scoot beside her. His throat burned incomprehensibly. It felt as if his lungs had been set on fire. He took slow, long breaths; each coming out a little less ragged than the former. Blood was seeping it's way into his mouth and all he could think about was spitting it out. Marissa was shaking uncontrollably beside him, a constant reminder that this wasn't about him anymore. _Grab hold of yourself, Ryan! _

He weakly pulled himself to a standing position. He could see Seth trying to console a hysterical Summer; who was vomiting up everything she had eaten in the past couple of days. Seth looked up from rubbing Summer's back and his eyes met Ryan's. The consensus was mutual, they needed to get out of here. Ryan knelt down in front Marissa, who was refusing to look at him.

" Marissa," He whispered mainly because it was the loudest his aching throat would allow him to speak. She tried inching away from him, but was already backed up against the wall. Her eyes were glued to a blood stain on Ryan's shirt.

" Ry-Ryan, you're bleeding," her voice was like a small frightened child.

" No, I'm alright, Marissa. I'm fine. That's not my blood-" His voice died in his throat as he realized what he said. Marissa let out a noise that Ryan could only describe as a whimper, and tears were flowing faster down her pale face. " No, Marissa, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Something about the desperation of his words had gotten through to her because her tears halted. " Good, can you stand?" She wanted to slap him. Blood was flowing from his nose and his mouth; bruises already forming a collar around his neck, and he was taking care of her! But all she could do was nod. It felt as if her thoughts and her actions were totally disconnected.

Ryan placed his hands around Marissa's arms and lifted her to her feet. Her whole body automatically stiffened at his touch and the anger all came flooding back. Trey. Marissa. Him, attacking her. He hadn't been there, yet he had an imaginary scene playing in his head since Seth had told him. It all suddenly made sense. Everything that had happened after Miami. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Trey was scum. Worse than scum. He had tried to help him, and now it was Marissa who had gotten hurt.

" Ryan." Marissa placed her shaky hand on Ryan's cheek. Realizing his expression must have changed, he unset his jaw andthrew a protective arm around her.

" You okay, man?" Marissa almost snorted. Did he look ok?

" I'm good. You?"

" No, no I'm fine. We came in after the, uhh, action."

Summer watched the guys with mild fascination. Fine? Trey was dead! He was lying in a puddle of blood. Marissa had-

" Oh God," Summer bent over and hurled again. Seth grabbed her shoulders lightly so she wouldn't fall over. She could feel Ryan and Seth staring at her with concern. " I'm fine," she lied weakly while squatting down to stop the nausea. She was just as bad as they were. " How is Marissa?"

They all waited for Marissa to answer, but she didn't speak. She was staring at nothing in particular. " I think she's in shock more than anything else," Ryan finally admitted.

Summer nodded in understanding before leaning over and emptying whatever was left in her stomach. Seth had devotedly held back her already-disgusting hair. Vomiting was starting to become extremely painful. Her throat felt cut up, and she couldn't tolerate the smell. She'd vomit, smell it, and then feel the need to vomit again. Seth was becoming frightened with how much she was throwing up, but felt completely helpless.

" Ryan, we should..." He gestured to Trey's body, " you know, for Marissa and..." He pointed down to Summer. Ryan looked from Seth, to Trey, to Marissa. He nodded but still seemed hesitant. He looked at Trey and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he looked back at Marissa. He had chosen once again Marissa over Trey. The first time he had been ready to kill Trey for Marissa's honor, now he was ready to forget him for Marissa's future.

" I can do it." Seth offered as Ryan lingered between Trey and Marissa. Ryan didn't answer.

The night breeze should have been the first clue that the door was still open. Everything that had happened in this apartment had caused everyone to go numb, so no one noticed it. Not until Jess walked in at least.

" What the..." Jess broke off.

Everyone froze. Jess' eyes darted from Trey's body, to the gun on the floor, and settled upon Marissa.

" What did you do?" Ryan's face warned her about screaming at Marissa again. " You son of a bitch! You killed your own bother!" She charged at Ryan, but before her first swung, he had grabbed onto her wrists.

" Jess, get out of here. I swear..." He left the threat to her imagination. Jess backed off. Ryan had grown up in Chino, and could shoot a death glare as well as Trey did. But with blood dripping from his face, he looked much more dangerous.

Before she left she turned to him, to them all, " Going to jail must run in the Atwood family, huh, Ryan?" Something inside him snapped. He shot forward, but Seth stood in front of him.

" Let it go, man." Seth stared him in the eyes almost as if to say, _We're in enough trouble already_. Ryan understood. " Just let it go."

Summer fell from her knees into a sitting position. " That bitch will go the police. Marissa will go to jai-" She felt the familiar sensation in the back of her throat.

" No, no she won't." Seth tried but his head was spinning. He couldn't think straight, and for once he couldn't think of anything to say.

" Let's go," Ryan said, going back to Marissa and starting to lead her to the door. Seth helped Summer up, who was now grimacing at the throw up that was all over her clothes and hair.

" We're gonna be fine," Seth reassured, squeezing her shoulder.

" Yeah." Summer agreed, not sounding like she believed it.

Seth pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number still staring at Summer. His dad picked up on the third ring.

" Hello?"

Seth almost hung up, but Summer glared at him.

" Hello?"

" Hi, Dad. It's me."

" Hey, Seth, is everything alright? I was thinking maybe we could rent a couple of movies-"

" Dad, we're in trouble again."

_TBC..._

oOoOoOo

A/N- Ok, I know this was really short but it's just setting up the story. Will continue if there's interest. Also, Jess is assuming Ryan killed Trey but that Marissa is the reason why, just in case anyone was confused at that part. Please review! Hope you liked it.


	2. Not this time, son

Title- Aftermath

Author- Monica

Disclaimer- All the wonderful characters and plots belong to the people of FOX. I own nothing! Sadly!

Summary- Post Season Finale

Spoilers- Dearly Beloved

Genre- Drama/angst

Rating- PG-13, not any worse than on the show

Author's Notes- Ok, I'm hoping to actually get some plot in this chapter! I was blown away... 3 reviews before the chapter had even been up for twenty-four hours! You guys totally rock! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Really hope you enjoy it. And please review! Even if you hate it! I'm hoping for 20 before next chapter (What? I can dream!)

Chapter 2.

" Not this time, son."

California was always bright. Summer Roberts used to enjoy the sunlight, but now it seemed as if it was just cruel; tormenting her with it's cheerfulness. She groaned and placed the pillow over her head.

" Sum, are you up?"

Summer held back a second groan and rolled onto her back. Marissa was sitting at the edge of Summer's bed. Summer checked her clock lying on her bureau. 8:30. Yuck.

" Hey. How long have you been up?"

" Haven't gone to bed yet," Marissa admitted solemnly. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before and her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun at the nape of her neck.

" You need to sleep-"

" I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see, well, I just can't."

Summer frowned sympathetically. She sat up, facing Marissa. " Wanna talk about it?"

" No. Listen, no offense, I just can't. Not yet at least."

" I understand, Coop," she placed her hand on Marissa's cheek. " How long was I out?"

Marissa looked at Summer's clock and squinched her face up. " Maybe six hours?"

" Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night."

" Oh God no, don't worry about it. Look, do you have anything I can borrow? I don't really feel like going home and answering hundreds of questions."

" Yeah, sure. Pick out anything." Summer looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. " I think I'm gonna go take a shower..."

" A shower? You've already taken three since last night!" Marissa said laughing.

Summer stopped at the door and turned. " Yeah, surprisingly vomit doesn't smell as pleasant as you'd think."

" Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."

" Um, Coop?"

" Yeah."

" Mr. Cohen wants you to go over later. You were a little bit out of it last night and he thought it would be better to give you time." Marissa looked uneasy. " This isn't going to go away, Marissa."

" I know. I know," Marissa lowered her head and started to cry.

Summer ran over to her and hugged her, resting her chin on Marissa's shoulder. " Oh Coop, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to cry!"

" No, it's not your fault. I just want this to go away!"

" I wish I could make it, Marissa," Summer whispered flattening out her hair, trying to think of something comforting to say. " We'll get through this."

" This isn't tennis season or some clothes crisis! I killed a man, Summer! On my- Summer I killed someone!" She started to sob harder. Summer was crying now too.

" Marissa, you can't start freaking out now because I, I I can't handle this! It's it's-"

" Ryan is going to hate me! How could I? I, oh no. No, no, no!" Marissa jumped out of Summer's embrace and started pacing the room. " Sum, I'm going to jail!"

" No, no you're not-"

" It isn't fair! Just as my family was getting back together! Me and Ryan we're, we were in lo... It's just not fair!" Marissa collapsed back on the bed as it all sank in once again.

" I know." Summer fell to her back and they both stared at the ceiling. " It's not going to happen though. Mr. Cohen will pull one of those amazing lawyer miracles! Like he did for your dad, and Caleb!" Her eyes shone with excitement as she started to convince herself.

" But _they _didn't shoot someone," insisted Marissa.

" Okay, well you're not even eighteen, so how bad can it be? Besides your little thing at the mall you have a perfect record, and if worse comes to worse I will personally buy you a plane ticket to Guam where we will run away to! Ok? So stop freaking me out."

" You're right."

" Good, so stop worrying, alright?"

" No, I meant about needing to take a shower!" Marissa stared laughing as Summer grabbed her pillow and threw it at her.

" Alright, I'm going! You can turn on the t.v. or something if you want."

" Actually, I think I need to talk to my parents. I want to beat the police and everything."

" Ok, Coop, not funny!"

" Sadly, I don't think I'm joking. Thanks, Summer! For everything!" Marissa pecked her on the cheek and began to leave. " Yeah, especially for letting me borrow your car!"

" You shouldn't be driving in your condition! And you're not alone!" She shouted after her, but doubted that she heard anything. She sighed and glanced over at her little, plastic horse. " Princess Sparkle, my life **sucks**!"

oOoOoOo

Seth slowly padded his way down the stairs. He paused at the landing, listening for any noise in the kitchen. He sighed when he heard nothing and continued on. He halted at the doorway when he saw Ryan sitting at the kitchen table, staring deeply into his coffee cup, and his dad leaning against the counter, reading the paper. Ryan had hand prints across his neck, and a large gash on his lip, along with a couple other impressive bruises.

" You guys seem to be embracing the whole 'early bird' aphorism with open arms," Seth mentioned while opening various cupboards, looking for cereal.

" Not yet, son," Sandy sighed placing down his paper. He tilted his head at Ryan and resumed reading the newspaper.

" Right," agreed Seth, sitting down opposite of Ryan. He started to say something a couple of times, but controlled himself and quietly ate his cereal. " Well, this couldn't be any more awkward," Seth blurted out finally.

" Seth."

" What? It is!"

" It's alright, Sandy. Seth, I'm fine."

" Of course, you are. I mean your brother was just... well you know," Seth answered with a sarcastic shrug.

" Seth!"

" Again with the name!" Seth sulked into his cereal. Sandy looked like he was ready to slap him upside his head. " Look, man, can we get out of here? Maybe hit the pier or something?"

" No, thanks," Ryan politely declined. _Too politely_.

Sandy's objection surprised them both. " I think you should, Ryan." They both gave him a curious look but Ryan nodded his head and went back to the pool house to change.

" Well that was... unexpected."

" I asked for Marissa to come over today- to, you know, go over her testimony. I think it would be better if Ryan wasn't here when she did."

" Right. Has Ryan said anything...?"

" He's been up all night. So far the only thing he's said to me is 'do you want some coffee'?" Sandy said running his hand through his hair.

" Have the police called?"

" No."

" Is there a chance that we could just hide it all? You know, like toss the body and this all disappears?"

" Not this time, son. Not this time." The doorbell rang as Seth cleared away his bowl.

" I've got it," Seth said dragging himself to the front door and opening it.

" Hey, Seth," Marissa Cooper greeted nervously. Seth looked from her to her father, who was resting his hand on her shoulder protectively.

" Now, _this_ is going to be interesting."

oOoOoOo

" So, Ryan, what do you think? Frank's Franks or Billie's Franks? Both are juicy, both are delicious, and both are made of 100 of unknown processed meat." Seth explained as he and Ryan came closer to the pier.

" It doesn't really matter."

" Matter? It doesn't matter? Why it certainly does! I am ashamed to be seen with you," Seth exclaimed over-dramatically. Ryan feigned being hurt.

" Now Frank's wieners are burnt but twice as big. And with enough mustard you won't taste the charcoal anyways."

" Right, than Billie's it is," Ryan said indifferent.

" Oh not so fast, Ryan Atwood. Billie's has stale buns AND chlorine tasting soda."

" Then we should go to Frank's," he reasoned again.

" Aha! We _would_ if Frank's wasn't fifty cents more!" Ryan glared at him. " Granted it doesn't really matter because money shouldn't be an issue. It's all about the taste."

" So we're going to Frank's."

" Mmm, no. Sorry. It's like a five minute longer walk. Plus he has that glass eye that gives me the willies." Ryan gave an exasperated sigh and followed Seth over to Billie's Franks.

" You really are insane," Ryan concluded as they found an outdoor table and began to eat their hot dogs.

" Most likely," Seth agreed, unwrapping his frank and smothering it with mustard, mayonnaise, and onions. Ryan looked away in disgust. " So what should we do now?" Seth asked through a mouthful of food.

" Well we've already been to the mall, the pier twice, and the IMAX theater," Ryan ticked off on his fingers, wrinkling his nose at the last one.

" Hey, I liked those sharks!" Seth debated, chewed onions spraying out of his mouth.

" How about some video games-"

" No!" Seth interjected too quickly. Ryan siled to himself.

" Wow, Seth Cohen turning down a video game challenge? Pigs **do **fly!" Ryan challenged sarcastically.

" I'm not turning you do- Look, I just think that it's too nice of a day to, to, you know..." stumbled Seth.

" Play video games?" Ryan finished.

" Yeah, exactly."

" Well, if it's such a nice day, how about a float in the pool?"

" The pool? No, no, not the pool. It's all wet and chloriney. Completely bad for your skin."

" Chlorine-y?" Ryan raised his eyebrows watching as Seth squirmed uncomfortably.

" Yes! You know the whole... You know, don't you?"

" That Marissa is over? Yeah, I know," Ryan finally admitted laughing. Seth threw his trash wrapper at Ryan. " I kind of figured after you dragged me all over Orange County and your dad wanted me out of the house."

" Well, did he need to? Are you and Marissa still together?"

Ryan shrugged. " I haven't talked to her. I mean if I was her I would hate me. After all this whole mess is my fault. I knew my brother was bad news and I should've known I couldn't have taken him. It's my fault Marissa had to kill him. I shouldn't have placed her in that position. Damn it she must hate me." Ryan pounded his fist against the table. Seth was staring at Ryan, his face screw up in confusion. " What?"

" Well, no offense, but I was kind of thinking you would be mad at her," Seth tried to explain.

" Why would I be mad at her?" Ryan asked his face completely serious.

" Are you kidding me? She killed you brother!"

" Because he was choking me! He tried to rape her, Seth! What would you have done?" Ryan hadn't realized he had been shouting until everyone around them stared at him.

" Let's get out of here," Seth whispered as he grabbed his skateboard and left. As he boarded and and Ryan biked, he whispered " You still surprise me sometimes."

" Well you didn't think my accomplishments only extended to punching people now, did you?" Ryan asked, jokingly.

" Actually, yeah," Seth considered. Ryan shoved him so that he fell off his board. " Now where do you think I would've gotten that idea from?" Seth shouted after him.

oOoOoOo

" Where's Julie?" Sandy asked as he sat down at the kitchen table across from Jimmy and Marissa.

" She was... preoccupied?" Jimmy lied.

" She's too ashamed of her daughter that she can't even look at me, let alone come to here my confession." Marissa spat viciously.

" That's not true, sweetie," Jimmy tried to comfort. Sandy nodded sadly as he looked at this destroyed teenager. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she looked as if she had gotten about as much sleep as Ryan. He couldn't believe any parent could turn away their child in this condition.

" Okay, Marissa, I'm going to ask you to tell me everything you remember about last night. Any little detail may help. Take your time." Sandy explained, taking out a notebook.

Marissa explained about getting the phone call, seeing Ryan's car, walking in on Trey choking Ryan to death, pleading with him and getting slapped across the face (Sandy noted a dark red mark across her cheek), and then picking up the gun and shooting him. During this part she heard her dad inhale sharply. She had purposely avoided mentioning anything about what Trey had done to her when Ryan was at Miami. She couldn't admit that in front of her dad, or in front of Sandy for that matter. It made her fell unclean and ashamed.

" Why was Trey attacking Ryan?" Sandy asked, the concern about Ryan's well-being apparent.

" I don't know," Marissa lied.

" Could Trey have been drunk? High?" Sandy questioned again.

" I don't know. Maybe," She bit her lip. " Honestly, I was more focused on Ryan than Trey."

" Alright Marissa, I'll talk to Ryan and we can get the full story." Sandy said in a gentle voice, but Marissa could tell he was disappointed.

" Is he here?" Marissa asked in a panicked tone.

" No, he and Seth went out for the afternoon. Do you want to go out back while I talk to your father?" Marissa knew it wasn't really a request.

" Sure," she replied in false cheerfulness. She tugged off her sneakers and socks and dipped her feet in the pool. Ryan's pool house was sitting directly in front of her. Before she could stop herself, she could stop herself she started to cry. She had messed up. Big time. She killed Ryan's only family, and now she was sitting here like a blubbering fool. More than anything, she wanted Ryan to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it'd be okay, that he didn't hate her. But he did. He had to. How could he not? She quickly wiped her eyes as Jimmy stuck his head out the back door.

" Ready to go, kiddo?" Jimmy called.

" Sure, Dad," Marissa answered grabbing her shoes and hurrying inside. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice Jess poking her head out from behind the pool house. She smiled to herself and disappeared among the bushes. This could turn out to be easier than she thought.

_TBC..._

A/N MWAHH how dare I leave it there? LOL. Hope you guys are still fans.


	3. Id like to report a murder

Title- Aftermath

Author- Monica (Still)... btw people keep mentioning BETAs, what are they?

Disclaimer- All I own is my little DVD of the O.C season 1 (which is awesome by the way!)

Summary- Post Season Finale

Spoilers- Dearly Beloved, The Heartbreak, The Ties That Bind, The Family Ties, The Chrismakkuah That Almost Wasn't,

Genre- Drama/angst

Rating- PG-13, quite a lot of swearing in this chapter

Author's Notes- Thank you for all the marvelous reviews! You guys are my favorite people! But... next time I demand fifteen reviews before I post the next chapter! ( j/k... well actually know, but it's not a demand! Just a simply request!) Here is the newest installment

Chapter 3.

" I'd like to report a murder."

" I don't know, man, I'm still a little off-" Ryan looked up and notice at least a dozen pair of eyes on him and Seth.

Seth must have noticed too, because he immediately whispered, " Is it just me, or did the whole hallway just go quiet?"

" Well, it certainly isn't just you," Ryan assured him as he started turning the combination of his locker.

" This is just plain creepy," Seth observed, as more eyes glued to him and Ryan. " Do you think they all know? I mean it happened like two days ago!"

" Seth, it's Newport. _Of course_, they all know."

" So basically get ready for a day of awkward stares and hushed whispers?" Seth asked as Ryan pulled out all the books he would need for his morning classes. " Well, this should be fun." He clapped his hands together.

" I'm glad you're enjoying it." Ryan answered sarcastically, heading for homeroom early, mainly because he was feeling uncomfortable under all these people's gazes.

" Well, I'll see you later, Reuben!" Seth shouted after him. He turned and glared at Seth, obviously not getting the reference. " No? How about you be John Coyle and I be William? Still, no? You really have lost your sense of humor, Ryan!" Any student who hadn't been staring at them before, was now.

oOoOoOo

Summer slammed her books down on an empty lunch table. She purposely chose a small table that was completely shoved against the wall, hoping less people would be around. She had spent the whole morning with people coming up to her, asking ridiculous questions about the events at Trey's apartment.

" _Did you really see Trey murdered?"_

" _Were you egging Ryan on?"_

" _Did Ryan look hot shooting Trey?"_

Summer was so disgusted by these people. Had she really been one of them last year? She could only imagine what Coop and Chino must be dealing with.

" I heard Marissa Cooper actually slept with Trey and Ryan killed him when he found out!"

" What a slut!"

Summer whirled around at the two girls talking. They looked to be about freshman, and she was sure that she hadn't seen either her entire life.

" What is your problem? What is all of your FUCKING problems! I don't remember asking for any of your opinion or rumors, and I am damn well sure that I do not need you guys up my ass all day long! Just fucking grow up!" She screamed at the two girls, letting out all of her frustration.

" Whatever," the fatter girl mumbled under her breath.

" You fat bitch-" Summer accused lunging at them both. She had successfully knocked them down and was grabbing fistfuls of hair and slapping faces. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist, and was being pulled off. She swung her legs and arms wildly, not even caring if it was a teacher who had pulled her off.

" Summer."

" Ryan?" Ryan placed Summer back down on her feet.

" Trust me, you do not want to get in a fight with people now." Both of the girls were staring at Ryan with saucer for eyes, neither getting up from the ground. " Now, you two girls really don't want to tell Dr. Kim about this incident, do you?" They both shook their heads, still not blinking. " Good. Enjoy your lunch!" Both girls scurried to their feet and ran away. " I've finally found a bonus to having everyone think you're a killer. They're all scared shitless of you."

He turned back to Summer, who threw her arms around his neck, in a desperate hug. " Oh thank God, a familiar face!" Ryan laughed, gratefully returning her hug.

" Bad day?" He asked teasingly, sitting down at the table.

" The worse," she moaned, plunking down across from Ryan. " How are you holding up?"

" About the same," he grinned, " except I haven't punched anyone yet."

" I'm sorry about back there. It's just, with everything that is happening, and then with these jerks just making up stories- and talking about Marissa screwing Trey! I just couldn't- can't handle it. I mean call me self-centered and all, but I'm still not used to people talking about me like this."

" It doesn't get any easier," Ryan answered honestly, " trust me."

Summer slammed her head on the table.

" Hey, it's not that bad. I mean in like a week they'll be talking about someone's mom having sex with their daughters ex-girlfriend."

" That is not funny!" Summer squealed, laughing all the same.

" Are you hungry? All that fighting must take up a lot of energy," Ryan stood up, ready to get his own lunch.

" No, thanks."

" You should really eat, Summer," Ryan lectured.

" Eww, what is with this chivalry, Ryan? I'm fine. Really."

" Ok, I'll be back in a bit. Try not to get suspended before then," he raised his eyebrows in jest, and left.

" Haha, your getting _real_ funny, Chino," Summer sarcastically told herself.

" Talking to yourself again? And _I_ was the one in therapy?" Marissa laughed, joining Summer.

" I'm surrounded by comedians!" Summer responded.

" It is so great to see you, Sum!" Marissa screeched, sitting down. " You won't believe the day I'm having."

" I can only imagine. I'm so sorry, Coop."

" And how weird is all this?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. " Everyone thinks Ryan did it!"

" I know! Have you set everyone straight yet?"

Marissa bit her lip. " No." Before Summer could respond Marissa tried to defend herself, " it's just that I'm... afraid. There I said it! I'm afraid if anyone knows they'll be afraid of me or hate me or something."

" I'm not," Summer whispered.

" Your not what, Summer?"

" Afraid of you. And I certainly don't hate you."

Ryan and Seth walked up carrying lunch trays. " Hey Summer, look who I found-" Ryan started before realizing who was sitting across from her.

" Hi, Ryan," Marissa greeted before quickly looking away.

" Hi, Marissa."

" Hi," Seth said, this time directing it to Summer. He leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, and then sat down. " Great, now that we're all acquainted, can we eat?" Summer shoved him for his bluntness.

" Are you going to sit down, Ryan?" Marissa asked, still staring at the table.

Ryan stared, still unsure. " Yeah," he said finally. " I'm going to go get a drink, though." He set his tray down and went back in line.

" You haven't talked yet?" Summer hissed when he was out of ear-shot.

" Well, no. I called him once, but he was out. I think we're avoiding each other."

Summer and Marissa stared at Seth, waiting for him to spill. He looked up, uncomfortable under their gaze. " What? Do I have mustard on my face?"

" Well, did Ryan say anything?" Marissa tried not to sound too interested.

" I'm just eating my sandwich," he mumbled. " I figured you'd want my cookie." Summer shook her head and pushed his tray back to him. " I thought these were your favorite?"

" Just not hungry," Summer shrugged off.

" More for me," Seth replied cheerfully.

Ryan came back without a drink. " Changed my mind," he mumbled softly. He sat down and stared at his fork.

" We should go, Sum," Marissa hinted looking nervously at Ryan.

" You're right. That big test we have to study for!" Summer said, catching on.

" What test?" Seth asked clueless.

" You know, the test, Seth. The one with, uhh, the space for you name and uhm-"

" Questions!" Marissa tried helpfully.

" Right, the questions! You know, it has the name and the questions... boy, it's gonna be a doozy!"

" Summer, what the hell are you talking about?" Seth was completely confused. " Oww! You just kicked me!"

" No I didn't!" replied Summer too quickly. " C'mon, Coop, let's go!"

oOoOoOo

" You seem a little quiet tonight, kiddo," Jimmy observed putting down his fork.

" Just be happy you actually got her to sit at a table," Julie replied bitterly. Marissa shoved food around on her plate, occasionally nibbling at it. " So, what, no comments about how horrible the food is?"

" It's fine," Marissa replied distractedly, trying not to appear sulky.

Julie appeared shocked while Jimmy stayed concern. " Did something happen today at school?" He tried again.

" Nope." Marissa lied and then thought better. " I think I might being coming down with a cold or something? Could I just stay home tomorrow?"

" Sure" and " Absolutely not!" came simultaneously.

" Julie, she's not feeling good."

" Oh, I'm sure," Julie replied sarcastically. " Do you want to know who I called this afternoon?"

" Not really."

" Dr. Kim." Both Jimmy and Marissa winced at this. " You're grades were poor, at best. There are reports of you bunking, leaving school-"

" Wait, how could this have happened?" Jimmy asked, his concern growing.

" It's been a stressful year!" Marissa shot lamely. " It's under control, trust me."

" You are so close to being kicked out of the school!" Julie exclaimed, raising her voice.

" I _said _it's under control!" Marissa matched her mom's volume.

" Is this about that D.J kid? Or was it Alex?"

" No, no, Mom! It's my fault, don't blame them! Why can't you just say who's fault it really is. It's my fault! MINE!" She had already put up with way too much shit today.

" Sweetie," Jimmy tried to reason.

" How about you two try worrying about grades when the only good thing in your life leaves, and then you're gold-digging slut of a mother marries my ex-boyfriends GRANDFATHER!" She was interrupted but objections from both her parents. " You don't think people talk about that? And then you try to pay my boyfriend to break up with me! You think maybe if he runs away I'd turn to you, but you were wrong! I'd never turn to you again! Then you," this aimed at her father, " go running off, leaving me in this- this loony bin town! I get a new stepsister, my stepfather dies, and then you two suddenly get back together? Oh, and in case you forgot, I just killed someone! So yeah, excuse me if I don't make the honor role!"

Jimmy's mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Julie's eyes narrowed.

" Shut up and finish your dinner," she commanded harshly.

" I'm not hungry," Marissa yelled and threw her napkin into her plate. With that she quickly ran upstairs and slammed her door.

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Julie, she shrugged her shoulders.

" I think it is time to call that psychiatrist back."

oOoOoOo

Joe Grille sighed as he came to the next apartment. Normally he could care less as long as his tenants didn't cause too much trouble and paid him. This particular kid had been nice because he kept to himself so much. No late night parties or all of that crap. However, his rent was now over five days late. He knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He pounded harder this time. Still nothing.

" This is your landlord, open up!"

Nothing.

Grumbling to himself, he pulled a series of keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

The destruction was the first thing Joe noticed.

A glass table was cracked, all legs collapsed. All the cushions on the couch were scattered on the floor. The floor was covered in a weird, red substance...

That was when he noticed Trey's dead body on the floor. Some inches in front of him, a gun left carelessly, and on a side table was a pile loaded in cash. He greedily took a fistful of bills that Trey owed him and left the room. When he came back to his apartment he grabbed an antique looking phone and dialed.

" Hello. I'd like to report a murder."

_TBC... _

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok so if you're a little confused, the whole school assumed it was Ryan because a certain blonde someone floated it. Also, I don't know when eppie took place so am assuming it was a Friday just for my easy access. So c'mon people, love it? Hate it? It's only 7 reviews!


	4. To protect Marissa

Title- Aftermath

Author- Monica (Still)

Disclaimer- All I own is my little DVD of the O.C season 1 (which is awesome by the way!)

Summary- Post Season Finale

Spoilers- Dearly Beloved

Genre- Drama/angst

Rating- PG-13

Author's Notes- Thank you to all those who reviewed, and everyone who read it and chose not to, because you still supported it! A note aside to **_millstone1005 _**I do realize it is probably silly and very unlikely but so is a long lost half-sister, right? Also in my school we've had plenty of cases where all the kids start rumors and everyone talks about it but the teachers are clueless. If you heard about a murder, is your first instinct to think to call the cops? Just something to think about ;)... And to others who were curious, Sandy didn't have to report it (at least according to Law and Order), so he built a case instead of going to the police. Also the story is still unraveling so some of your questions will be answered!

Chapter 4.

" To protect Marissa."

" You're under arrest-"

Summer shut the television off in disgust. _The Valley_ had finally disappointed her. The wounds were still too fresh for her to think about any of this. There was a sharp knock at the door which Summer ignored. She really couldn't put up with her rents drama quite yet. The knock came again.

" Sum, it's me."

Summer jumped off her bed and threw open the door. Marissa stood in front of her, with disheveled hair and her shoulders stooped forward in defeat.

" Oh, Coop!" Summer cooed as she pulled her into a hug.

" Thanks." Marissa whispered into her shoulder. " It's just with my parents- and, and school... I just can't deal! Can I sleep here tonight?"

" Sure. You need pajamas or something?"

" Yeah. Thanks." Marissa sat on the bed as Summer burrowed through her drawer. She pulled out a light green and pink tank top and pink boy shorts. " Thanks." She said again.

" No problem." As Marissa changed, Summer looked at her pants skeptically. " Can I try those on?"

" Go for it," Marissa laughed, not really caring. Summer eagerly pulled the pants up and then sighed as they didn't button.

" Ugh, I hate you," Summer complained to Marissa. Marissa laughed again and shrugged. Summer changed into an over-sized t-shirt and snuggled under the covers." Night, Coop."

" G'Night." Marissa mirrored, shutting off the light.

" Do you think Mr. Cohen is going to call the cops?" Summer asked through the darkness.

" He can't. I mean what about that whole lawyer/patient confidentiality?" Summer could hear how frightened her voice sounded.

" I don't know," Summer slowly admitted. " What do you say we just skip school tomorrow? Go shopping or something."

Marissa smiled because she knew Summer was trying to cheer her up. " I can't. My mom is "buckling down" now." You could hear the disgust in her voice. " My grades totally sucked this year, and if I miss a day I'll be grounded for, like, the whole summer."

" There's like two days left of school though." Summer pointed out.

" I know," sighed Marissa. Summer decided to drop it, and quickly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

Summer woke up with a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand tightened, not enough to hurt, but was still uncomfortable.

" It's me," someone breathed into her ear. Her first instinct had been to cry with relief, but instead she lashed out her right arm. " Oww!" The voice complained.

" Cohen, don't you ever do that again or I swear-!" Summer ranted but Seth placed his hand over her mouth again, placing a finger on his lips.

" Ryan and I went over to Trey's apartment. It's a huge crime scene. The police are _everywhere_." Seth whispered.

Summer hit him in the chest again. " What the hell were you two doing over there?" Summer lectured, her voice as loud as a whisper could be.

" That's not important. Wake up Marissa."

" Right." Summer agreed and went back to the bed and shook Marissa's shoulders.

She wiped her eyes slowly, thinking it was morning. Then she looked at Seth incredulously. " Am I sleeping in your spot?" Marissa teased.

" Ha, that's real funny. Really. Except I'm too busy trying to save your ass to laugh."

" Yikes, Mr. Testy," Marissa griped.

" The police found Trey," Summer explained.

" So?"

" So?" Seth exploded.

" Well, did you really think this was going to keep quiet forever? I mean all of Harbor knows. How long did you think it'd take?"

Seth and Summer stared at her dead-panned.

" Marissa, you may not realize this, but like all of Newport PD was there. How long do you think it will take them to find you?"

" What do you expect me to do?"

" Flee the country!" Summer shouted spontaneously.

" I like it," Seth said, pacing around the bedroom. " Ok, let's see, we fly you to Austin-"

" That's where Ryan was supposed to go," Marissa reasoned.

" Right. Okay, we're brainstorming, tossing ideas about- Tokyo!"

Summer stared at Seth this time too. " Tokyo? How about, like, Milan!"

" You guys-" Marissa started.

" Paris! Your mom has been there, like, a hundred times. Plus you can become a model-"

" And you take French-"

" Exactly!"

" You know this whole finishing each other's sentences isn't really cute." Marissa pouted. " And I'm not fleeing the country!" She laughed despite herself.

" Marissa, you don't really have a choice," argued Seth.

" I'll go to jail." Marissa surprised herself. Summer looked like she was going to cry.

" You mean I spied on Trey's apartment, broke like thirteen laws racing over here, dashed across two yards; one with a sprinkler on, and climbed a tree up two stories all for nothing?" Seth shouted, outraged.

" You have a twig in your hair, sprinkler boy." Summer told his harshly.

" I mean come on! Who the hell waters their lawn at three in the morning?"

" Step-monster's restless," Summer shrugged.

" Listen, it doesn't even matter anymore. Let me go to jail. I've lost Ryan, my parents, my life is over."

" You can't think like that Coop. You still have me," Summer felt tears welling in the back of her eyes.

Marissa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. " I think... I think, I should turn myself in."

" What?"

" NO!"

The next voice belonged to neither Seth nor Summer. " Is there someone in your room!"

Summer muttered something incomprehensible and ran over to her door. " Five, four, three, two..."

" SUMMER ROBERTS!" The door shuttered behind Summer, but she kept it closed.

" No one is here, nothing is going on... Go to bed!" Summer shouted back.

" Let me in!" Pushed her step-mother.

" No!" Summer shouted back, very loudly.

" What is going on?" came an annoyed voice.

" Dad, tell her to go away!" Summer whined. There was a light argument on the other side of the door.

" Summer, sweetie, she is just worried about you. Can we come in?"

" No, I'm-uhh.. I'm naked! God, is there no privacy?" Seth almost laughed but Summer gave him a death glare.

" Ok, good night, honey." You could hear someone stomping away. Marissa through Seth a confused look and he shrugged. Summer walked past Seth who started to say something but she cut him off.

" Not a word, Cohen!" She walked over to her open window and looked down. " You ready?"

" Where are we going?"

" To talk to your Dad," Summer said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

" Sum, I already-"

" No, Coop!" Her voice softened, " no."

" Where's Ryan?" Marissa asked suddenly.

" I told him that we should go talk to you, well get Summer, and then you, but he said I should go and he'd see me later." Seth stated, hesitantly.

" Oh." Marissa sat on the bed and stared at the floor. " Ok, let's go."

Summer nodded and looked down at the ground again. She started to climb out the window but Seth pulled her back, and insisted on going first. She looked at him strangely, but let him go first. He slid out the window and was running across a roof. Summer started to follow him but Marissa stopped her. " Um, you might want to put on pants."

Summer looked down and then shouted out the window, " You're an ass, Cohen!" He laughed and then began climbing down a tree.

Marissa looked up at Summer, " He ran."

" What?"

" Never mind."

oOoOoOo

" Seth, I'm not kidding anymore, get up!" Sandy Cohen called from the bottom of the stairs. He returned to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

" Hi, Dad," Seth greeted, coming in from the back yard.

" You want breakfast? Is Ryan up?"

" Well, um," Seth steps aside as Marissa and Summer come in.

" Hey, Mr. Cohen," they say together.

" The police found..." His voice died off.

" Well, we knew it was a matter of time," reasoned Sandy. " You should probably wake up Ryan."

" He's gone," Seth said. " I didn't think anything of it. I left last night and I guess he ran."

" Shit." Sandy muttered under his breath. " Seth, go upstairs and change. Marissa, you should probably go call your parents." Marissa and Seth scurried away but Summer hung back.

" Uhm, are you okay?" She timidly asked Mr. Cohen.

" I've been better."

" I know. I just mean with all that's been happening and you helping Marissa, and then with Mrs. Cohen-"

" I'm fine, Summer. Actually, quite frankly I'm worried about you kids. How is Marissa?"

" I don't know. She's been avoiding her parents and crying, but I guess that's to be expected? I think right now she needs Ryan."

" Yeah, well he seems to be in short supply these days." Summer nodded and began to go off to find Marissa. " Thanks, Summer."

" For what?"

" Asking."

oOoOoOo

" We're going to look for Ryan," Seth explained as he buttoned up a polo. " Do you want to come?"

" Duh." Summer responded. " Marissa's dad is coming to pick her up and take her home."

" Why would he run?"

" Huh?"

" Ryan. Why the hell would he run? He didn't actually do anything this time." Seth vented.

Summer chewed on her lip and thought. " Why does Ryan do anything?"

Seth slammed his fist down on his bed. " To protect Marissa."

oOoOoOo

Marissa and her father drove in silence for awhile.

" Are you hungry, kiddo?" Jimmy finally asked.

" Sandy gave me a bagel," Marissa said breezily.

Jimmy pulled over to the side of the road. " I know this isn't going to be easy for you. These next few months are going to suck for all of us. But you can't run like you did last night. We have to work it out."

" Why?"

" Your my daughter-"

" When did you ever care about this before? When you went behind my back and got divorced? When you had an affair with Mom? When you moved to Hawaii-"

" Look, I've made some mistakes. And I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you-"

" You think I don't know what's going on? The first chance you get you're going to ship me off like Kaitlin!"

" That's not fair, Marissa! Do you want to know why we sent her off? Do you? I wanted her away from the money and drama and have a chance to grow up normal!" Jimmy's hands were shaking on the wheel.

" You didn't want her to turn into a drunk and psycho and murderer, like me?" Marissa yelled.

Jimmy started the car back up and they drove away in silence.

oOoOoOo

Marissa had ran past her mom and shut herself in the bathroom. Her head felt like it was going to blow and all she could think about was what she had said before.

_Drunk, psycho, murderer_

She tried splashing water on her face but could still hear the voices.

_Psycho, murderer, drunk_

She threw everything off the counter and began crying. She hadn't cried like this in awhile. The tears were blocking her vision, her nose was flowing just as quickly. Her whole body was shaking in pain. She turned on the water again and drenched her face. She opened a cupboard and saw where her Dad had began to stash his toiletries. She grabbed a package and ripped it open. Marissa rolled up the sleeve of Summer's sweatshirt and raised the small blade to her wrist.

TBC...


	5. Thats my girl

Title- Aftermath

Author- Monica or JussCallMeBilly

Disclaimer- All I own is my little DVD of the O.C season 1 (which is awesome by the way!)

Summary- Post Season Finale, everyone struggles with the aftermath of Trey's death

Spoilers- Dearly Beloved, The Pilot

Genre- Drama/angst

Rating- PG-13

Author's Notes- Wow, I realize I suck at updating lol! Anyways here it is for any still interested readers.

Chapter 5.

" That's my girl"

Bradley Winters cradled the once-warm cup of coffee in her hands. She had her lips pursed in thought and seemed to be gazing at something far away. A man in his late twenties approached her desk and let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly his eyes glossed over in impish delight.

" THE FILES!" He shouted, of course louder than necessary, while slamming a folder down on her desk. Bradley, completely surprised, let out a small squeak before knocking her chair over. John grabbed at her left arm, breaking her fall and pulling her out of the way of the flying coffee.

" JOHN!" She yelled, the amusement in her voice betraying her. She playfully shoved him away from her before they both cracked up as Clumsy Chris slipped on the split coffee. He picked himself up, the tips of his ears growing darker in color. " Chris, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" It took the best of her efforts to keep a straight face. Chris stalked away without saying anything.

" What had you so lost in thought anyways, Bee?" John asked sitting on her desk.

" Nothing. You know, just spacing."

" Too busy to take a look at this?" He held the files up dramatically. " The files on your coke-addict."

" Oh! Gimme, gimme," Winters exclaimed, reaching excitedly. John held them in the air like a piece of meat over a pack of wolves. She reached for them and grabbed them hastily. " Let's see. Trey Atwood, twenty one. Spent eighteen months locked up for auto-theft."

" His fingerprints matched one out of the three sets found on the gun," John observed while looking over her shoulder. Bradley turned to face him but quickly looked away.

She cleared her throat. " Landlord said he moved into the apartment a couple of months ago."

" Did he notice any suspicious people ever hanging around?"

" Police report says that he claimed him to be too himself. A thin girl had helped him find the place and he thinks that Trey once mentioned about a brother."

John reached over her shoulder, sending chills down her spine, and skimmed the file with his finger. " It says here he has a father in jail for armed robbery, a mother who's whereabouts are currently unknown, and a younger brother, Ryan."

Bradley Winters was already typing quickly into her computer. " Ryan Atwood, seventeen, was legally adopted by Sandford and Kirsten Cohen of Orange County last year. Hmm, he was in JUV shortly for auto-theft also. His prints match exactly to some found at the apartment."

" What about to one on the gun?" John asked, thinking it was almost too easy.

" Nope. And the coroner says it was that one shot that killed him." They sat in silence briefly, while Bradley left herself once again be lost in thought. She unconsciously began twisting a ring on her finger. John looked down at it, the hurt in his eyes only remained for a second. Bradley looked down for a second at her sparkling engagement ring, before quickly stuffing her hand out of view. She began to say something but he cut her off.

" I still think the brother might be helpful. You and Sanchez should go check it out."

Was she just imagining it or did his voice sound harsher? " What are you going to do?"

At first she figured he wasn't going to answer her, but then slowly he replied. " The coroner didn't find any drugs in the system, even though we found a decent amount of cocaine in his apartment. I'm going to hit the streets and see if there has been any new buyers and sellers." She nodded like a fool, and then stared after him as he walked away.

Honestly, what had she gotten herself into?

oOoOoOo

Ryan tugged the baseball hat lower on his head. When he had found all the cops at Trey's apartment last night, he knew what he had to do. He had made two trips to the pier and a trip to the train station, and now had come to finish up the last of his business. He quickly ran across Marissa's sprawling yard and came to her front door. The front door was unlocked. _Imbeciles. _He told himself.

He quietly slipped inside and made his way through out the downstairs. No signs of anyone, including Marissa. _Please, let her be here, _Ryan thought to himself. He had searched the second floor, but Marissa wasn't in her room. " Marissa?" Ryan called. "Marissa!"

oOoOoOo

Marissa closed her eyes as the cold blade touched her warmed flesh. _Make this quick, _Marissa told herself. Slowly she pulled the blade away. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

_Think about Ryan, you bitch. How much did you hurt him? And dragging your parents and Summer into this! You ungrateful brat! _

She rose the blade again, and then stopped. Oh God. Summer.

_How could you do this to her? _

Marissa dropped the blade to the floor and retrieved her purse off the floor. Her hands were shaking so uncontrollably that it took her three tries before dialing the correct number.

One ring.

_C'mon, Summer. Pick uppppp._

Two rings.

_Summer, get to your phone. Come on, you can do it, Sum._

Three rings.

_Damnit Summer! I'm about to kill myself! I need to talk to you! I need to let you know-_

" Hello?"

" Oh, thank God," Marissa trembled.

" Coop? Oh my God, what's wrong?"

" N-Nothing. Find Ryan yet?"

" No. And stop lying. I can hear you crying." Summer's voice was laced with concern.

" S-Sum, I love you," Marissa sobbed into the phone.

" I love you too, sweetie," Summer replied, thinking Marissa wanted to be reassured by that. " Want me to come over?"

" I I won't b-be there," Marissa stuttered.

" What are you talking about?"

" I can't go to jail. And I can't put people I love through this. It's gotta end," Marissa surprised herself with how confident that came out.

" Marissa...?" Summer was clearly confused.

" I-I'm so sorry," Marissa continued to sob and apologize.

" That's it, I'm coming over there," Summer snapped into the phone.

" Sum?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

" Yes." The patient and compassion in her voice seemed so out of character.

" Tell Ryan that I love him. That, that I always h-have," Her voice was coming out in shaky breaths.

It was then that it clicked. " Marissa! No! What are you thinking of doing? Marissa, please! Oh my God! Please," Summer pleaded with her friend. _I'm pleading for Marissa's life_, Summer was on the verge of tears.

" I love you," Marissa whispered as she hung up on Summer, who was still pleading and vomiting. Marissa closed her phone and hit her head against the wall. She has to be brave.

_Brave?_ She laughed at herself. She wasn't being brave, quite the opposite actually. She was running. Again.

" Marissa?"

She open her eyes in horror. That's when the thought stuck her. She wanted to say good-bye to Ryan. Needed to say good-bye. She picked up her cellphone and dialed his number. His phone went straight to voice mail. What kind of person leaves their suicide note on their boyfriends phone. He hated her now anyways.

" R-Ryan, it's me. Marissa. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from now, but I'll be gone soon. I-I couldn't leave without saying good-bye. I'm so sorry, oh, God, am I sorry. I panicked when I thought I was losing yo- You probably don't want excuses now. It's too late. But I need to tell you I love you, I always have. Everything that has happened... this whole year I spent trying to forget about you, and it killed me. I-I don't know what I can say to you. I can't put this into words. Every time I'm with you it feels like Christmas, if that makes sense? It's like being stuck in a light rain shower on your walk home. Damnit, I'm rambling. Please take care of Summer, she's going to be heartbroken."

She lowered the phone from her ear, but quickly brought it back. " I wish I could talk to you. That you could tell me that some part of you still cares about me. Good-bye, Ryan Atwood." She hung up her phone and was glad she had made that call second. Now it seemed almost easier to do what she was about to do.

" I do," a voice called from behind the bathroom door. Marissa looked up in complete confusion. " I still love you, Marissa Cooper!" Ryan called.

Marissa jumped to her feet and threw the door open. And there he was. God, was he beautiful. She collapsed into his arms, crying so hard that her body was aching. He rubbed her back, whispering praises into her hair. She pulled away a little to look at him.

" I-I thought that, that you hated me-"

" Never," Ryan cut in. " I could never."

" But I killed-"

" I knew he was bad news. I'm so sorry I had to put you through all of this-"

" It's not your fault!"

" -It's definitely not yours!"

" But-" Marissa started.

" I can't be here for long, and I don't want to fight. I just had to see you before..."

" Before what, Ryan? What happened? The Cohens have been looking everywhere for you!"

" I know, I know! But I have a plan. I'm going to fix this all. Trust me."

" I do, but-"

Ryan held a finger to her lips. " You can't tell anyone I was here. And don't turn yourself in. Please. I've got this covered." Marissa nodded.

" Did you hear my m-message?" She asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

" Don't ever think of pulling something like that again," He warned, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with everything she had, hoping somehow he could understand what she couldn't put into words.

" MARISSA?" Jimmy Cooper called from downstairs.

Ryan slowly pulled away, the regret written all over his face. He walked into the bathroom with Marissa at his heels. He opened the window and turned back to Marissa. She moved forward to kiss him but he stopped her.

" If I kiss you again, I won't be able to leave," he whispered softly. She nodded, blushing furiously. Instead he pulled her into a hug, and they both hugged each other tighter than they ever had before, knowing that they may never hug again.

" MARISSA?"

" I'm upstairs!" Marissa called to her father, but her eyes never left Ryan. She watched as he began to climb out the window onto the balcony.

" What are you doing?" Jimmy called, concerned.

Marissa stared at Ryan, wanting desperately to tell her father. His eyes pleaded her not to.

" Peeing!" Marissa called, which brought the cutest grin she had ever seen, on Ryan's face. He leaned back in through the window and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" That's my girl."

_TBC..._

Ha ha, bet you guys didn't expect the chapter to be **that **short! But the next update in the story has a different feel then what I wanted in this chapter. Plus I'm hoping that I can get some feedback on the Ryan/Marissa scene, before I throw you guys next chapter evil grin...until next time, Oh loyal fans!


End file.
